forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
FJ Timeline
The following time-line details major events from the central FJ campaign. To view major events from Play-by-Post adventures or supplement campaigns select one of the links below: "FJ: Generations" timeline PbP Timelines (not yet available) ---- More specific dates such as births, deaths, and marriages can be found listed in the Events article. ---- The numbers proceeding each entry indicates the approximate dating when said event occurred, where applicable: Month.Day.Year According to the Galactic Standard Calendar, years consists of ten months, months of thirty days each, and weeks are five days long. For more information about time/dates in-game, see the Galactic Standard Calender article at the Star Wars Wiki. 21 BBY *Arbacca escapes a Separatist ship above Kashyyyk and later frees a wookiee village 9.8.21? *Chancellor Palpatine sends three allies of the Republic - Arbacca, Santo Ardes and Panzer - on a mission to Colony V. 9.35.21 *Santo takes on the young Jedi padawan Liam as an apprentice. *Group faces Gabrian Damodred, fallen Jedi-turned-Sith acolyte, for the first time on Nar Shaddaa. 20 BBY *Group rescues Nat Kotas from thugs on Coruscant, he then joins them. *Gabrian Damodred is slain by his former apprentice Santo Ardes, on an unknown world. *Group eliminates a crime boss on the planet Enodion. *Group members defeat notorious criminal Syler Mordock and take his ship, the Scalphunter. *Nat and Santo help a peacekeeping officer, Hano, with a dispute on Coruscant. 19 BBY *Battle of Kashyyyk — group meets the reclusive Jedi Vex. *Tars Alin steals a small fortune from the office of Chancellor Palpatine. *Group is shot down from an airspeeder at the Battle of Coruscant; they are found and nursed to health by a woman in the undercity, who shares news of the rise of the Galactic Empire. *Zolar Keth, Jedi Knight, joins the group. *Group is self-exiled to the Outer-Rim world of Montu Cordu. 18 BBY *Group is coerced into fighting in a gladiatorial coliseum on Ryloth, battling creatures called fransines ? *Group travels to a secret utopian city on the planet Askinor, ruled by a humanoid named Anallele. ? *Sev discovers the focusing crystal of Jedi Master Ohcn Alevv on Manaan. ? *Group begins organized resistance against the Empire: "Arbacca's Army" organized. *Arbacca and Nat Kotas meet Candrai Enn'ado on Bespin. *While on patrol, Nat and Tars discover a damaged message drone... *Nat's brother Hep Kotas appears on Montu Cordu, the head of a Syndicate-backed gang. *Jedi Master Tamor'a arrives on Montu Cordu; followed not long afterwards by her fallen apprentice. *Zara Gra'tua born on Montu Cordu. 5.17.18 17 BBY *The Mistress seduces Santo to the dark side; he kills Terra Firestar and Liam. Thereafter, he runs away. *Hep and Nat Kotas travel to Serocco to confront Morgid Espanix, leader of the Syndicate. *Candrai leads group on a quest to Kryees to recover an artifact, before agents of Black Sun. *Arbacca discovers an unchartered planet, naming it Aegaea. *The Bloodlust Civil War begins: the Battle at Geonosis and the Battle of Montu Cordu take place. *Aelias Alin born on Montu Cordu, and his mother dies shortly afterward. *Group is kidnapped and forced to play a sadistic survival game on an unknown world. There they meet a sentient tree-like being called Ashanuin. 16 BBY *Group members settle on different worlds, start families, and new careers. Kotas' settle on Atzerri; Arbacca on Tatooine; Keths on Arodoni VIII (and Naboo); Tars Alin, Candrai, Tamor'a on Naboo. *Eli Kotas born on Atzerri. *Zolar discovers the holocron of Darth Victum on Naboo, defeating him with the help of Ohcn Alevv before the spirit can corrupt young Zara. ? *Tarkful, having fallen to the dark side, is recruited by an Imperial Inquisitor. 10.6.16 *Through mysterious circumstances and the doings of a Force-entity called Enoma, group members are called back together. 10.33.16 15 BBY *Talkam Shadow conspires against group in order to become king of Naboo. 1.5.15 *Candrai goes missing on Tatooine. 1.30.15 *The capture of Reintross. 2.2.15 *Eraz Ord joins the group. 2.13.15 *Two dark side acolytes attack Zolar Keth and Sev Gra'tua on Naboo, shortly after incapacitating Candrai and Tamor'a. They are rescued by Sith Hunter Eben Shadestalker. 2.16.15 *Nat, Zolar, Sev, and Tars undergo a mission for a Mon Calamari insurgent, sabotaging an Imperial base in order to make way for a rebel attack. 3.2.15 *Incident in the Unknown Regions, Tars Alin and Sev Gra'tua are killed; others are rescued by the sole suviving member of the Healers Guild 3.5.15 *Santo returns from exile and begins the search to find his infant son; his quest takes him all over the galaxy, in the company of a private investigator, Corec Daelthon, and a security droid named Alpha. *Talkam Shadow kidnaps Las Terme, randsoming him for the Jedi group members 9.29.15 *Nat and Eraz meet a fugitive Duinuogwuin on Dagobah. 10.?.15 *Group helps break the Blockade of Mandalore, meeting the local resistance. 10.17.15 *Deliver a message to the true Mandalore on Kashyyyk; engage in Rebel-Imperial battle; fight Imperial-allied bounty hunter named Keira. 10.19.15 *The group is recruited by a rebel faction. 10.27.15 14 BBY *Gabe, suffering from a degenerative disease, seeks the help of group members. 1.7.14 *Vladimir Gaos and Gavril Constantin meet and join the group. 1.26.14 *Group escorts Breela Mae to Farrfin. 2.4.14 *Eraz Ord and Jin Odaya investigate the disappearance of a rebel transport. 2.19.14 *Hep, Gavril rescue Arbacca and Cash Qualto from Imperials on Tatooine, and then flee off-world 2.21.14 *Eben, Gavril and Vladimir lead an assault against a remnant Separatist commander, and his forces aboard a formidable battle station. 2.24.14 *E.L. Koon and Tirmen Cade meet the group; Tirmen joins Eben's crew. *Group is united on Fobera, only to be run off planet by an Imperial invasion. 3.19.14 *Group crash lands on Raxus Prime; they are pursued by ISB agent James Valkyrie 3.20.14 *Tragedy on Arodoni VIII ... *Group fights avian cultists in the city sewers of Tovat, and are then rescued by Bree. 3.23.14 *Group is sent to Melceria — a world outside the Empire's influence. 3.25.14 *Hal Calder meets the group; as does Valkyrie under the alias Martin Bond; Vladimir and Gavril begin to investigate local troubles; Jasmine enters a swoop race tournament. 3.28.14 *Vladimir leaves the group; First mission with Calder—the group travels to Reaper's World to recover something sought by the Empire. 3.29.14 *Jasmine meets Carth Sonter; The group travels with Hal to Adumar. 3.30.14 *Group battles an Imperial agent, Nendo Quaax, and Hutt Cartel thugs; they leave Melceria for Esseles; joined by stow-away, Baddu; later that night, Gavril and Jasmine witness a crime in progress. 4.13.14 *Group travels to the Ithorian herdship Majestic Vale. They are officially hired as agents of the rebel faction and begin to undertake various missions. 4.14.14 *A third mission with Hal Calder to Panacea's Chalice--they defeat the Sith Lord and prevent his hibernating army from being discoved by the Empire 4.16.14 *The group confronts and defeats a Dazouri polymorph, Yool, who stole parts from their ship; in the process they meet Merro Shenda and K'Ehleyr Wynver. 4.18.14 *Romilly Skydiver fights Yaka thugs on a remote shadowport, later meets up with the group. 4.22.14 *Group travels to Aegaea in response to a distress signal, surviving an Imperial ambush 4.23.14 *The group is transfered to the planet Khendo by the rebel faction, with the task of winning the planet over before the Empire takes control; Spica Centares is introduced. 5.25.14 *'CURRENT DATE (IN-GAME): '5.25.14 ... 0 BBY *The'' FJ: Generations storyline begins. Second generation heroes Zara Gra'tua, Aelias Alin, and Eli Kotas begin their own adventures. ~ 5 ABY ... 11 BBY *Later adventures of second generation heroes, Zara, Aelias, and Eli; ''Zara and the New Order storyline featured. ~ 14 ABY